memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Cole and Phoebe get a divorce
(Space, Earth orbit) The Intrepid and the Daedalus tractors the Enterprise into drydock for repairs. Captain's log supplemental, the threat of Cole's naquadah nuke is over but the Xindi is still dealing severe blows to our forces, right now Typhuss is seeing to it that his sister Phoebe gets a divorce from Cole and I think its the right choice I mean the first few times I met him he never shows the traits to be a traitor to the Federation or his wife or her family (Earth, Halliwell Manor) Phoebe unpacks her stuff into her drawers when Typhuss shows knocking at the door. Oh Typhuss come in Phoebe says as she looks at her little bro who got the crap beaten out of him by Cole. Typhuss walks in. Hi, Phoebe you should divorce Cole says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. You sure Typhuss it could just be a phase Phoebe says as she looks at Typhuss. Cole attacked me and he had a naquadah nuke, tired to kill people with it and you should meet someone else and be happy says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. Typhuss I'm not sure if I can because he needs to be at the table for the divorce to be finalized Phoebe says as she looks at Typhuss. (USS Enterprise, ready room) John is looking at the crew reports and repairs when he hears the doors chime. Come John says as he isn't looking at the doors. Typhuss walks in wanting to talk to John about what's going on with Phoebe. Phoebe can't get the divorce without Cole there says Typhuss as he looks at John. Damn it I think I have an idea John says as he leaves the ready room with Typhuss behind him. (Space, Delta Quadrant border) The USS Intrepid drops out of warp and approaches the station as its being repaired after the last Borg assault on the station. (USS Intrepid, deck 12, transporter room 1) The Doctor beams aboard the ship inside his data module Typhuss picks it up and heads to sickbay. (Deck 7, sickbay) The Doctor appears in front of Typhuss, B'Elanna, and John. Captain Kira good to see you again The Doctor says as he shook Typhuss's hand. Its good to see you too, Doc says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor. Welcome to a starship again Doc B'Elanna says as she looks at the Doctor. I'm happy to be back aboard a starship I got your transmission The Doctor says as he looks at them. Can you pretend to be Cole so Phoebe can get a divorce John says as he looks at The Doctor. He nods at Martin. Just tell me what I need to do The Doctor says as he looks at them. Wait, hold on, I don't think this is a good idea says Typhuss as he looks at The Doctor and John. Typhuss its the only way to get Phoebe free of the marriage with that bastard John says as he looks at Typhuss. Cole is smart, he is going to know he didn't sign the divorce papers or if he sees himself leaving the building says Typhuss as he looks at John. We'll do it onboard the Intrepid or the Enterprise Typhuss I know you're worried if it was Elizabeth I'd feel the same way too John says as he looks at his friend Typhuss. Then the divorce will not be real it will be fake, Phoebe has to divorce Cole not a hologram, she didn't marry a hologram, Phoebe has to tell Cole says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Main bridge) I'm not signing a divorce Phoebe I've done nothing wrong Cole says on the main viewer. Phoebe, you have to tell him why, do you want to stay married to this man says Typhuss in Phoebe's ear as he looks at Phoebe. Cole you almost killed my brother, my sisters and my parents you also almost killed my friend John Martin and his crew I'm sorry but I can't stay with you Phoebe says as she looks at the viewscreen. Make no mistake Typhuss and John I will kill you both the next time I get my hands on you DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROATS AND WATCH THE LIFE DRAIN FROM YOUR BODIES THEN I WILL TURN BOTH YOUR SHIPS INTO SPARE PARTS Cole shouts on the main viewer as John presses a button ending the transmission. He gets on my nerves John says as he looks at Typhuss and smiles. Then Typhuss smiles back and looks at Phoebe. That's it then I'm stuck married with that man Phoebe says as she tears up. Wait if we take it to my aunt maybe she might be able to get the marriage nulled and void John says as he looks at Phoebe. Can she do that John? Phoebe asked him. He nods. Yeah she can she's the Judge of the Federation Supreme Court John says as he looks at Phoebe. Then let's go Phoebe says as she looks at John then at Typhuss. Let's go then says Typhuss as he looks at John. May I John says as he looks at Lieutenant Barker to issue the order. Typhuss nods. Lieutenant Barker set course for Earth warp 8 Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. Course set and laid in sir Lieutenant Barker says as she looks at the console then at Captain Martin. Engage Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Barker. (Space, Delta Quadrant border) The Intrepid goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed back to Earth. (Deck 8, guest quarters) Phoebe is sitting on the couch looking at the stars streaking by the ship when the doors chimed. Come in Phoebe says as the doors open to reveal her brother Typhuss. Typhuss walks in. Everything is going to work out says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. I hope so Typhuss I'm just worried that he will find out and did John really cut him off when he's threating to kill you both Phoebe says as she looks at Typhuss. Cole can't do anything, he can't force you to stay married to him when you don't want to be married to him, yes he did and don't worry about me I have been in Starfleet for 28 years now, I can take care of myself says Typhuss as he looks at Phoebe. I can't help but to worry about you Typhuss your my brother Phoebe says as she hugs Typhuss. The Intrepid enters Earth orbit at the Federation Superme court both John and Typhuss walk into his aunt's office as she's surprised to see them. Oh my lord look at you John getting a bit on the thin side I see and Typhuss so very good to see you again, so what can I do for you boys today Judge Martin says as she looks at them. Typhuss hands her a padd and explains. My sister Phoebe needs to divorce Cole Turner and he's forcing her to stay married to him says Typhuss as he looks at her. Judge Martin looks at the padd. Hmm, I'll see what I can do about it Judge Martin says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Thank you says Typhuss as he looks at Judge Martin.